


Coffee and Chaos

by Chiherah, TesseractTown



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, PROJECT: Set Clover Up With A Complete Stranger, Summer doesn't give up, Summer doesn't take no for an answer, chaotic - Freeform, coffeehouse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiherah/pseuds/Chiherah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown
Summary: Summer wants to show Qrow her favorite place to order coffee. But things take a tragic turn for Qrow when Summer and Ruby start screaming in the café about how Qrow should go over and talk to Clover and should get together. Yeah, Qrow is in for one hell of a ride.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Coffee and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is just amazing.
> 
> This was our original idea for AU day for Fairgame Week, but then we got another idea, SO WE JUST DID BOTH!!

I push the door open to the small establishment I work at. This might be a small establishment, but oh is it chaotic here.

“Clover!!” I hear Marrow say from behind me, “You’re about late!”

I shrug as I walk behind the counter, “My alarm didn’t go off this morning! I’m lucky I woke up.”

Marrow smiles, “That sounds like you alright!”

I turn around and turn on the drink blenders, “Go open up Marrow, I’m ready.”

Marrow snorts and goes to the door, “You’re ready so quickly because of me.”

I shrug, “Thank you?”

“You better be thankful!”

I stand behind the counter and lean against it as we wait, please tell me this isn’t going to be a slow day.

The bell rings and I see a couple come in with there daughter. I stand up straighter as I wave at them. They walk up to the counter and I see the girl trying to peek over the counter. She jumps up and down and I laugh, “Welcome to Grimm Reaper Coffee, what may I get you?”

I look down to see the girl jumping up and down again, I smile and look at her parents, “Your daughter is so cute, she takes after both of you.”

I see the man freeze up and the woman starts laughing, “She’s actually my daughter, Qrow is her Uncle.”

My eyes widen, “I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have assumed!”

The girl’s daughter looks up, “My name is Ruby, and my mom is Summer! I know that she already introduced my Uncle, but his name is Qrow.”

I smile, “My name is Clover, nice to meet you all.”

I look over to Qrow as he is squinting his eyes at the board, when I hear Summer say, “He might take awhile, he isn’t one to exactly come to these types of establishments. I’ll take a Caramel Macchiato with Soy Milk and an extra shot of espresso.”

Ruby smiles, “I’ll have just a normal hot chocolate please!”

I turn around and get to work making the drinks, “So what brought you guys here?”

“Well, I’ve been here before, and it was quite good, Qrow over here needed a change in pace, and Ruby just decided to tag along.” Summer says from behind me.

“Uncle Qrow!!! You need to hurry up! You’re making the poor man wait!” Ruby says and as I turn around to give Summer her drink I see Ruby nudge her Uncle.

As I turn around to grab the hot chocolate, I hear Qrow grumble something.

I raise an eyebrow, man does this guy seem like he’s in a bad mood.

“What was that, sir?”

Qrow squints his eyes at me, “CALL. ME. QROW.”

Damn, aggressive, but hot damn was that hot. I see Summer slap him, “MANNERS QROW!”

Qrow huffs, “I’ll have the Americano.”

I nod and start to make his Americano, “If you want, you guys can go take a seat and I’ll have Marrow bring it out to you.”

“Why don’t you just bring it?” Ruby asks from behind me, “I’m sure that would lighten Uncle Qrows mood!”

“Ruby…” Qrow starts to say.

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN AMAZING IDEA RUBY,” Summer shrieks as she pulls both Qrow and Ruby away to a table

I see Qrow cover his ears out of the corner of my eye, “Summer… please.”

I laugh at the group and finish making the Americano and walk them over to their table, “Here is your hot chocolate, Miss Ruby, and here is your Americano Mr. Qrow.”

I walk back over to the counter and Marrow walks over to me, “They are quite the bunch aren’t they?”

I laugh and nod, “Have they came here before?”

Marrow nods, “I know Summer has, she looks familiar, but she’s never brought other people with her before. Heads up, Summer and Ruby are like constantly looking over at you.”  
I groan, “Of course they are. I don’t know what they are up to, but if I had to take a good guess, it’s nothing good.”

Marrow snickers at me, “I support whatever they are doing.”

I throw my hands in the air, “Marrow! What the hell!”

“It may get some excitement around here, though sometimes our manager is exciting enough.”

“QROW!” I hear Summer yell, I turn around and see Summer wink at me and point to Qrow. 

“I’m scared for my life Marrow,” I say when I turn back around and face him.

“Honestly, I would be too. They have seen to take quite a liking to you.” Marrow says as he peers over my shoulder again.

“Why do you keep peering over my shoulder, Marrow?” I ask.

Marrow waves me off, “No reason at all, I swear.”

I am about to turn around again to see what he is looking at when I hear, “hey hey hey hey hey!”

I hear Qrow sigh, “What is it this time Summer, and keep it down.”

I turn around back to the counter when I see Summer smirk, “Maybe you could get lucky tonight if you would just go TALK TO HIM.”

“SUMMER, NO.”

"SUMMER YES!"

“IF YOU DON’T GO TALK TO HIM I WILL GO THROW YOU BOTH IN A DUMPSTER!!!” I hear Summer shriek.

I turn back to Marrow, “I’m really concerned for my life now.”

I hear Qrow sigh, “Summer, you know he can probably hear all of this.”

Ruby smiles, “We don’t care.”

Qrow frowns, “If you both don’t shut the fuck up I’m leaving and never coming back hear again.”

“You are so bad at lying Uncle Qrow, you couldn’t see Clover for a day,” Ruby says.

I hear Qrow groan and Summer starts talking, “You keep eyeballing him.”

Ruby nudges Summer and walks up to the counter, “Hey Clover.”

Oh no, oh no. ABORT ABORT.

“Hello, do you need anything?” I ask.

Ruby smiles sweetly, “Thank you for asking, I do need something. Would you mind making me another hot chocolate? Oh, and don’t worry about bringing it over, Uncle Qrow can come and get it.”

“Sure thing,” I say as I turn around and start to make another hot chocolate when I hear Ruby screaming behind me, “YOU ARE GOING UNCLE QROW OTHERWISE I AM GOING TO CALL YANG.”

“Is that a threat?” Qrow grumbles loudly.

“YOU KNOW WHAT MY SISTER WILL DO!”

Qrow sighs and I hear him walking towards the counter. I finish the hot chocolate and put a lid on it. I turn around and put it on the counter when I see Qrow standing there.

“Your niece and sister are quite loud.” I say, “It’s quite entertaining.”

Qrow sighs, “Sister-in-law, but yes, they are quite loud. I’m so sorry you have to hear this.”

I shrug, “I don’t mind.”

Qrow smiles a bit, “Thanks,” he goes to pick up the hot chocolate by the lid and it pops off, spilling all over me.

“FUCK!” He screams, “I’m so sorry, uhuh what can I do?”

I start to laugh, “You’re perfectly fine, I’ll get it cleaned up.”

“But-”

“NO BUTS, I seriously got this,” I say, “Tell Ruby I’ll bring her over another one.”

Qrow grumbles something under his breath as he walks away. Marrow grabs a dish clothe from the kitchen and starts to wipe it up as I head to the back and get changed into the actual work uniform that the manager makes no one wear.

I walk out again to see Marrow has cleaned up the mess and has made a new hot chocolate.

I grab the hot chocolate, “Thanks, Marrow.”

I walk over to the table they are sitting at and set the hot chocolate on the table, “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Clover, do we need to pay for your clothes or anything?” Summer says.

I shake my head, “You are fine, it was an accident, and it was pretty funny if I have to admit.”

“SEE UNCLE QROW?! I TOLD YOU I’D BE FINE!” Ruby says as she starts to down the hot chocolate. How does she do that? THAT IS HOT?!

“I am never coming here again,” Qrow grumbles under his breath.

I pat him on the back, “You’re fine, seriously. Don’t worry about it. It’s been a joy to have you guys around this morning.”

Summer smirks, “See Qrow? He likes having you around.”

I swear I also see Summer wink at Qrow. How does Qrow put up with them? They are like polar opposites.

I smile as I hear the bell ring, “As much as I would love to stay and chat, I do have another customer to attend to.”

I walk back over to the counter, “Oh, hey Elm!”

Elm walks behind the counter, “I thought I’d give you some company while I’m waiting for my ride.”

Marrow walks behind Elm, “Don’t you have a car?”

Elm laughs, “I do, but Vine and I only need one car.”

“Then why are you here? Couldn’t he just pick you up at your house?” I ask.

Elm waves me off, “Stop asking all these questions!”

Just when I thought it has finally quieted down a bit I hear another scream, “QROW YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!!!”

Elm turns around, “What is going on?”

Marrow laughs, “Those two girls over there are, well, we don’t really know. It kind of sounds like they are teasing the guy about Clover.”

Elm laughs, “You have to be kidding me.”

“Definitely not,” I say, “It’s honestly quite entertaining to listen too, poor guy though.”

“Well, do you know his name?” Elm asks.

“Yeah, his name is Qrow.”

“THAT’S STEP ONE CLOVER,” Elm says, very, very loudly as she claps, “Marrow and I are on ‘let’s set Clover up with a complete stranger’.”

I groan, “Elm, just leave.”

Marrow laughs, “I like this idea.”

“NOT YOU TOO MARROW!” I groan.

“Listen, I will admit, he is kind of hot,” Marrow says, “And you need someone to keep you company other than us.”

Elm fist bumps Marrow when her phone dings, “Anyways, Vine is here, I’ll leave this one up to you, Marrow!”

Elm turns around and runs out the door. I turn to Marrow.

“Don’t you dare.”

Marrow smiles and turns and walks back into the back room. I exhale in relief, crisis averted. Now I just have to avert about a thousand more.


End file.
